Payback
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: One shot. One day Klaus will have unexpected guests. And it will give him one unforgettable day in his life. Let us say things get nasty for him as well as others.


Summary: One shot. One day Klaus will have unexpected guests. And it will give him one unforgettable day in his life. Let us say things get nasty for him as well as others.

* * *

...

Klaus cocks his head to a side while giving one last stroke to the painting. Perfect. He keeps the palette away to clean his hands. The hybrid notices someone's presence in the mansion. It is not one among his siblings. He frowns pacing into the hall.

There is his brother, very annoying brother, and drinking Klaus' favorite collection of bourbon. Then his eyes avert on a toddler, barely three or four years old. She is giggling while plays with a fluffy little thing in her hands, and she is in sofa.

Klaus can do nothing but staring between the two people.

"What the hell?" the hybrid mumbles in shock. "Kol, I know you like to play with humans, but you have certain limitations."

Kol looks at his brother from his glass. He throws his brother a kind of dirty gaze as if the older one is talking bullshit.

"Come on, Nik. You are speaking like Elijah," he sighs, "And please save your lecture. This miniature doesn't belong to me," he gazes at the girl with a smirk.

Suddenly, the fluffy thing in her hands starts barking. Klaus rolls eyes. "Great! A dog too?"

Kol shrugs and Klaus clenches his fists, "Care to explain this brother?"

The pup doesn't stop barking and it irritates Klaus like hell, "Oh, shut up!" he yells closing his ears. The girl jumps a little to that. She pouts at Kol, "Thunder says he doesn't like this man." She points towards Klaus' direction. She pats on the pup's head, and purrs, "Don't worry. Even I don't like him." Klaus crosses his arms glaring at the little girl.

Kol places his glass on table and stands in front of her. He grins at her, "What else this dog says?"

The girl scowls while shaking her head vigorously, "Don't call him that. He doesn't like it. Call him Thunder."

Klaus doesn't even know how to react while watching his brother, Kol, interacting with a kid. Kol and kids? What a combo.

"Kol?" he warns impatiently, "I'm not going to ask you again." The brunet sighs, "Okay, okay, Nik. It is Elijah."

"Elijah?"

"Yes, our dear brother has brought this miniature on the other day and said that this girl was lost. He said he will find her parents. Mean time the girl will stay with us," Kol mutters looking at the girl who puts down that pup. Thunder whimpers at first but he runs directly towards Klaus. The hybrid gasps in horror when it stands in front of him, "And you have no problem with this?" he asks Kol.

Klaus scrunches his nose and tries to shoo away that pup. "Don't, ok?" he warns. Thunder doesn't seem to be scared of Klaus. He sniffs his foot and licks his shoe. Klaus nearly jumps half a foot, and yells at the pup.

The kid squeals in joy and claps, "Thunder likes you, yay!" Klaus closes his eyes in disgust as Thunder continues to lick his feet. "Then I like you too!"

"Are you going to take this away or not?" he asks trying to be serious with the girl.

Kol throws a smug smirk. He seems to enjoy his brother's problem, "Nik you don't have manners. Welcome your breed!" he admonishes playfully.

Klaus glares at his brother, "Bloody hell, Kol. Take this creature away from me!"

The younger one raises his hands, "Don't involve me in this, Nik."

Thunder swings his little tail vigorously waiting for Klaus to pick him up. Klaus stares at him with squinted eyes, while Kol adds, "By the way, I'm leaving. Going out to our favorite Bennett witch."

"No, Kol," his brother growls in reply, "You are going to help—"

By that time Kol has blurred out.

Bloody hell. Klaus has no idea how to shoo this thing away. It doesn't even blink properly. And where is this miniature? Has she gone?

"Hey, where are you?" he yells glancing all around.

"Find me!" she giggles form another corner. Klaus rolls eyes, "I'm not playing with you, girl." The kid crawls from under the table and pouts at Klaus. "But Carl said you will play with me. And we both waited for you till now."

"Carl?" he frowns, "Kol, he is."

"Oh," the girl tilts her head and bends down when Thunder runs to her. "I'm sorry," she blinks her bright blue eyes and smiles apologetically. Klaus huffs a "whatever" and marches back to his drawing-room. Little he does know, the girl along with Thunder follows him quietly into room.

"Woooww!" the girl widens her eyes in awe, "Beautiful!"

Klaus snaps head back, "What are doing here? Go, find another place to play."

Thunder whimpers in her hands wanting to get down on floor. Placing him down, the little girl paces at Klaus' new work. She seems to ignore Klaus which of course has irritated the hybrid.

She is staring at it when Klaus stands beside her. Somewhat the way she is observing his work has gained his attention. Amusement fills his eyes as he crosses arms, "What did you find, little girl?"

"Why it is in only black and white?" she asks rubs her chin with a pout. "Daddy is also a painter. But he uses many colors." Before he can give a reply to that she continues, "You have used black and white which means you are sad and you want peace in your life."

Okay, that is—

"What is your age, little one?" he blurts out. Klaus doesn't know how someone so young is able to discuss about _life_.

"Five!" she sucks her lip twirling around.

Klaus makes a face nodding to self. The girl is definitely intelligent to her age. "Daddy told me that," she sings.

He nods distantly and says, "Okay, now if you go out I can focus on my work."

"You won't play with me, Nik?" she asks sadly. He blinks hearing his name from her. If Rebekah was here, she would have kissed this girl. Yep, he finds her cute. Somewhat. Especially her eyes and sandy hair makes her beautiful.

Suddenly Klaus snaps out of her binding looks. "No, I—I'm not playing with you. Play with that puppy," he says sternly and holds palette again. She stands there staring up at him. A minute passes like that and Klaus rolls eye, "Come on, little one. Don't waste your time."

When he glances down at her, waters are filling her eyes. Klaus freezes. Oh dear, she will cry now. "I wanna daddy," she cries.

Throwing palette aside he bends to her level. He has no idea how to stop it. Great, Kol has thrown him into a very big problem. He doesn't know how to console a kid. Hesitantly he pats her head, and stiffens a smile, "It's okay. Daddy will come to take you. Till then we can play," he confirms.

"Really?" her face lightens immediately.

"Um, yeah," he smiles oddly. Better to play than to bare her cry. He had seen a kid crying once. That time he was in lift, going from thirty second floor to ground level and it was his worst experience ever. They won't stop if they started. That he knows.

She has managed to take him by surprise when she threw hands around his neck. "Thank you, Nik! I will ask Thunder to play with us."

For sure, that isn't a good idea. He doesn't like when it licks his shoes. Good thing is that he will not lift that puppy into his arms. Otherwise it would have soaked his face with saliva.

"Thunder, where are you?" she has started searching for the pup already. A moment passes but she doesn't find Thunder. It worries her. Klaus frowns. It was here a moment ago right? Once again he finds water in her eyes.

Klaus scratches his forehead, and focuses on the puppy's scent. He doesn't find the scent around.

Oh no, it hasn't escaped now, has it?

Darn this puppy.

"Ok, ok, we will find that dog."

"His name is Thunder."

"Fine," Klaus huffs, "let us find Thunder, little one."

"My name is Caroline," she burbles.

Klaus stops walking and turns to her in shock. "What did you say?" "I said my name is Caroline." His frown turns into a blank expression as certain baby vampire's picture occupied his mind.

"Caroline?" he repeats. The girl nods as if she is trying to be patient with him, "Yes. Caroline Smith."

He thinks for a moment and says, "Ok, Caroline." Caroline giggles at his expression, "You so funny, you know that?"

Klaus scowls down at her. He is a thousand-year old vampire, particularly an Original Hybrid. The most feared of all and he has maintained the same reputation. And this miniature finds him funny. Probably, Klaus shall re-check his fame.

Also he wishes no one sees him with the girl. If they saw him, they would start questioning his evilness.

They start to walk around the mansion, but Klaus cannot find that pup anywhere. This little creature has managed to leave so fast. Little Caroline scrambles on her feet while trying to keep up with his pace.

"What's wrong, Nik?"

He doesn't look at her as he speaks, "It seems like your pet has gone."

...

Damon is bored; bored of being turned down by Elena continuously, bored with fighting with his brother, bored of his routine.

He wants to do something new. But there's no way in this little town than saving themselves from the big bad Hybrid and his family. God knows where this psychopathic family came from. A complete family package.

He snorts hitting breaks of his car. Now he is home and it's late, he'll think of doing something new later.

Parking his car in garage, he gets down and hums to himself as he walked in. Then Damon hears to whining sounds. He stops looking around, and finally his gaze falls down.

 _A puppy?_

Damon tilts his head and looks at it. A beagle it is. It fetches him a memory from the past. During his childhood, he had pestered his mom to get him a pup. Since his father doesn't like them much, Damon had never gotten a chance to pet a dog or cat.

But now, he is not in a mood or a situation to pet.

"You," he scrunches his nose. "Shoo!"

That little thing shakes tail while letting out a friendly bark. Damon crouches down and takes a twig. "Fine, have at it," he mutters and throws it. The pup takes a leap and starts running in the same direction in which Damon threw.

He smirks to himself in victory and whistles while walking into the Boarding house. He is at door, when he senses that pup's presence. He turns around; "Really?" he knits up in disgust. "Find someone else, puppy," he scoffs. "Go!" he points out. The pup sits down and places its head between the front legs.

"Don't look at me like that," he declares sternly, "You won't get any food."

The pup cringes at the word 'food.'

Damon frowns, "Food?" It barks. "Food? Are you hungry?" he asks. That beagle stands up and runs to him. The vampire wrinkles his nose when it starts licking his shoe. "Stop it. I certainly don't need a polish."

When it doesn't stop, he rolls eye and holds it by the fur on the neck easily. "I said stop, ok?" he checks out for a name tag and it doesn't have one. "You don't have an owner. That's pretty bad cause after tonight I'll throw you out." It moans.

He plasters a fake smile, "Yep, I'm merciless. Now come with me. I'll give you something to eat."

...

Klaus keeps on following Thunder's scent. He almost forgot about the little Caroline till she bleats, "Why can't we find him, Nik?"

The hybrid rolls eye, but controls his temper. "I'm hungry," she stops walking on the street and looks up at him. Klaus huffs and gazes down. His anger fades watching her innocent face. A smile creeps to his lips when she yawns. She's tired.

"Yeah, we'll think of something," he mutters turning around. At first, he surprises finding himself in front of Caroline's house. Perhaps the dog has come here. Slowly, he feels the same exhaustion. And he needs a drink, like now.

"You wanna eat something?" he asks. The girl nods in excitement.

When they reached outside of the Grill, Klaus turns to the little Caroline and constrains her by saying: "Hey, listen. Let's play, ok?"

The girl nods, completely thrilled with his idea. He keeps on going, "You'll stay here and count till hundred while I get something for you to eat."

"I want chocolate pastry!" she claps. Klaus gapes at her, "Sure," he mutters. "And burger?" she asks coyly.

"Do you want more?" he says tiredly.

"Um—" she thinks for a second and replies, "That's it. Thanks."

"Good. Now go behind that tree," he tells. She makes little steps and stands at the back of a tree that he pointed. She crouch her head and peeps at him with a smile. Klaus shakes his head, "Count now."

"1, 2, 3, 4—"

"A little slow," he admonishes.

"1- 2- 3-"

Klaus quickly moves into the Grill. Sooner he finds the human friend of that doppelganger, serving at bar. He goes to him and orders a glass of bourbon, along with pastry and burger.

"That's something humane," Matt comments sarcastically.

"I don't have time. Get them fast," Klaus snaps at him.

Matt throws him a weird look before he does what he says. Klaus rubs his forehead and gulps the dark liquid. His headache starts to disappear slowly.

As soon as he got rid of that miniature and that pup, he has to lecture Elijah about his unlimited social-services. If he's so desperate to serve people, he could give money or join the military. But what kind of sick act is this. Leaving a miniature near the most reckless one. Of all, Kol? _Really Elijah?_

See, at the end he is the one suffering. That dog is at loose; that toddler isn't listening to him, who claims her name as Caroline.

How ironic.

Matt passes him a bag, "Here's your order."

"Hmm," Klaus buzzes throwing bills on the table and he retreats to the tree. "Caroline?"

There is no response.

"Caroline! Stop it, and come here!" he spats.

 _"Seriously?"_

Klaus frowns at the familiarity of that voice. He turns to the source of that voice. The vampire blonde, it is. He raises brow, "What a surprise, love!"

"Yeah, pretend that you've seen me for the first time," she rolls eye. "Calling my name as if you own me. Why did you call me, Klaus?" she crosses her arms.

He blinks, "What." A moment later the little girl comes into his brain. "I haven't called you."

She throws him a pointed look, "Then whose name is Caroline? I was simply minding my business when you called. If this is a new way of flirting, then stop it, now."

"100! Yay, I have completed!" little Caroline jumps out.

Caroline shoots a glance at her. "What the hell?" she mutters.

The toddler doesn't pay attention to Caroline as she rushes towards Klaus and hugs his leg taking both the vampires by surprise. "I know Nik. You'll come fast. Now where's my treat?"

Klaus bestows her cover. His face fills with astonishment while Caroline is on a next level. "Did she just call youNik?" she mumbles in disbelief.

Human Caroline takes a mouth full of burger and chews. She looks up at the vampire blonde and smiles, "Hi, my name is Caroline. Yours?"

"You adopted someone Klaus?" the baby vampire asks hesitantly. Klaus glares at her, "What, no! She isn't my daughter."

"He isn't my dad!" the girl shrieks, "Nik is my best friend!"

"Yeah, right," Caroline scoffs, "Then sure I've gone nuts."

Klaus shoots her a smug smirk. Sure this situation can help him to set things right. "Come on, love. I'm not that bad. I can make friends."

The vampire Caroline snorts, "With a little girl? Need to say she's so cute." She pinches little girl's cheek as she keeps on chewing her food. Mini Caroline glances up and grins widely, "And you're beautiful."

"That's what I'm saying," Klaus mutters under breath earning a pointed look from his crush.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on here?" she demands. A hybrid, that too Klaus is having a human as his best friend. Caroline is like about to faint at any point of time.

"Nik's helping me to find Thunder," little girl answers, completing her burger.

"Thunder, who?"

Klaus answers, looking somewhere, "Her pet."

"How does it look like?"

"Four legs, unstoppable tail," he mutters faking a smile, "And a warning: It keeps on licking until you get sick and die."

The baby vampire gapes at him, "How informative."

"You'll help us finding him, please?" human Caroline asks hopefully, blinking her bright eyes. The vampire blonde tilts her head, plastering an almost convinced smile, "Oh my god, please stop looking like that." She reaches for that girl and takes her up into arms. Blowing kisses to both her cheeks, "Why are you this cute?" she asks, making the little girl giggle.

Klaus however, keeps on staring at both the Caroline-s.

He's getting sick of their _cuteness._

"Shall we?"

...

Damon likes this puppy very much.

Not until he was done with half of the parlor. He has lost the count after ten bottles of bourbon, and began a one-way conversation with the beagle. The puppy didn't oblige like others. It only listened to him and that's why he likes it.

He grins widely watching it eat. "Hey puppy," he purrs, "You want more of it?" he asks throwing another steak.

Certainly the pup doesn't mind eating another piece of it. He tosses his body into couch and takes a swig of the bottle.

"You know something, I like you," he sniggers. "You're not annoying. You're no Stefan," he nods. "I've list of people who you are not:"

And then he starts, "Stefan, Elena, Alaric, oh my god—annoying baby brother of Elena, Jeremy, and yeah, you definitely have better brains than Caroline, and witchy Bonnie, Matt, in fact you're better than any of this Mystic falls," he chuckles.

When he looks back, the puppy isn't even sparing a glance at him. That annoys Damon. "Really? This is a way to show your gratitude?" he gets up and walks toward it. Puppy licks the floor soon after finishing the steak.

Damon rolls eye, "I don't want your service. My floor is already clean. Now answer my question. Have you been listening to me?" Still the pup doesn't pay attention, so he holds the fur and picks it up. Looking straight into the eyes, he repeats, "I said I like you, puppy."

...

An hour passes. They have searched every place except the Boarding house. Since Klaus lost the track of that pup's scent, they preferred searching place by place.

The little Caroline being a hyper-active persona, she keeps on talking and told many stories about her, her daddy, and Thunder. The vampire Barbie doesn't seem to have any problem as she enjoyed them well. But Klaus—he really got tired. For a moment, he has no idea what he's doing in the middle of night; with a girl he fancies; also with a toddler who doesn't shut her mouth for a minute.

He just wants to seal his ears.

Little Caroline yawns still in the vampire's hands, "Aren't you tired, Care?"

Caroline laughs, "Not a problem, little Care. We're friends, we look out for each other."

"Fantastic," he scoffs. Vampire Caroline glares at him and he ignored it. "Only Boarding house remained."

"No way," she comments in surprised tone.

They reach the Boarding house, but little Caroline was lost into deep slumber by that time and they are at porch when Damon's words came out.

 _"You know something, I like you."_

Another set of words start when they are at hall. Caroline can't believe her eyes. Is Damon talking to a puppy? And something crazy flushes into her mind. She passes the sleeping girl to Klaus.

When Klaus hesitates she pleads him with eyes. She knows his weakness, of course. Glaring at her, he takes the miniature.

Since Damon is too drunk to be conscious about people around him, she doesn't want to miss this opportunity to mock him. Taking out her mobile she turns the video and begins to shoot him.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asks in confusion. Caroline silences him with a finger on her lips, and Klaus shrugs rolling his eyes.

"I've list of people who you are not: Stefan, Elena, Alaric, oh my god—annoying baby brother of Elena, Jeremy, and yeah, you definitely have better brains than Caroline, and witchy Bonnie, Matt, in fact you're better than any of this Mystic falls," Damon chuckles.

Caroline has daggered him mentally, for five times, at least. Damon observes puppy and closes the distance. He almost pouts, "Really? This is way to show your gratitude?"

When it doesn't glance at him, he picks it up, "I don't want your service. My floor is already clean. Now answer my question. Have you been listening to me? I said I like you."

Damon is so desperate to get the puppy's attention. And it's killing Caroline through laughter. She presses her lips and helps herself.

"Tell me that you like me."

Klaus raises his brows at that. What a dirty love scene. He wants to puke. But Damon is not stopping at all.

"I've given you everything to eat," he places hand on his chest, "Still you don't want me? Tell me, puppy. If you want we can live together. I'll throw my brooding brother out."

Klaus rolls eye, but a part of him is enjoying. He should definitely get a copy of this video from Caroline.

Damon takes a sip of bourbon and continues, "Because like I said you're better than anyone from this town. No one cleans my floor better than you and that too at free of cost. You'll spend time with me by playing the fetch game. At free of cost. I really really really like you, puppy. And oh, by the way what's your name?"

Caroline has had enough. She bursts out laughing. Damon snaps his head to their direction. She says dramatically, "And that's enough for today, Damon," she ends the video by turning mobile to Klaus and shoots him with girl in his hands.

Klaus scowls at her, "That's not a part of our deal."

Caroline shrugs, "An Original holding a human. It can be sensational," and winks at Damon, "I'll have to show this to everyone. I hope you can manage her Klaus. Bye bye." With that she zooms out saying no other word. Damon still has a problem in processing and puts the puppy down.

Thunder barks looking at Klaus. He rolls eye, "Yeah, come here and lick my shoe. I know you've missed it."

"What are you doing here?" Damon asks. His condition isn't so well. He appears like he could fall at any time. Klaus glares down at the boot-licking puppy as he answered, "Me? Please don't mind me. I'm just on my way and collecting this puppy if it's ok with you," he mocks.

Damon frowns, slowly coming into consciousness. He rubs his forehead, "What?"

Klaus gapes at him and shakes head, "Nothing. Do you mind lending me your car, Salvatore?"

Before Damon can react to that, he fell down making a thud sound. Klaus really wants to laugh at his own self. His situation is such.

A girl is sleeping in his hands; goddamn puppy is not at all stopping to lick; this Salvatore has blacked-out without giving him car keys.

He closes eyes in disgust.

...

"Don't you dare—" Klaus warns when Thunder moved beside him.

Finally he has found Damon's car keys. Then he put Caroline back in the car, while the puppy beside him as he drove.

One way, he's so happy with the self because whatever happened, at the end of the day the girl and puppy are together in single piece. Elijah will be proud of him.

Then the phone rings. Elijah, it is.

Klaus huffs answering it, "Next time Elijah, think twice before you make decisions."

"Niklaus what are you talking about?" a perplexed Elijah asks.

"Obviously, about the little girl and puppy," Klaus rolls eye.

"What, little girl and puppy? Are you fine, Niklaus?"

He stops the car aside, "Elijah don't play games with me." Klaus is getting annoyed. Has his brother lost mind?

"I've no idea what you're talking about. I just called you to tell that I've reached Seattle. Kol didn't pass that information? I've gotten some urgent work here."

Klaus opens and closes his mouth, not knowing how to respond, "Then what about this girl's parents?"

Elijah grows aggravated, "Listen carefully to me brother. I don't know any girl—or any puppy, ok? If you and Kol are playing something let me remind you. Don't involve me or any innocent girl in your filthy games. By the way, our sister is with me."

"So you didn't send any girl and puppy here?" Klaus repeats.

"No! Please let me hang up this call before I lose my mind Niklaus."

Elijah hangs up quickly, not even bothered to listen to the next sentence.

Then slowly it strikes Klaus. Bloody Kol. He just played with Klaus. He knows if he uses Elijha's name, Klaus will stop and will protect the girl at any cost.

What a pathetic day he had. Then how come Damon involved in this crap. Perhaps, Kol has left the puppy at Boarding house. Who knows?

Two birds at one shot.

Kol had his revenge. He could laugh and mock on their faces as long as they live. Of both him and Damon, he's in better place. At least, Klaus hasn't asked a dog to live with him. Yeah, that's really helping.

But then Caroline and Damon's performance isn't planned before. He can say that.

 _No shit, Sherlock_ , his inner voice speaks.

Klaus at that moment wants to do two things:

1\. He wants to spit at his reflection.

2\. He wants to chase Kol across the world.

By the way, what he has to do with this girl?

...

 _I know this is something very very very irrelevant. Sorry for mistakes if there are any. I have no time to re-read it. That's a crazy idea like always disturbing me ;). My motto is only entertainment. Please don't forget to leave a comment at the end =) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
